residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Llamada telefónica de Annette a Sherry 3
Añadir Nombre Original) |Contenido = Español= - Sherry: Por favor... ¡Coge el teléfono... ! ¿¡Mamá!? - Annette: Sherry, lo siento. Me estoy retrasando un poco. - Sherry: ¡No hay nadie en la comisaría! ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? - Annette: ¿Estás bien? No estás herida, ¿verdad? - Sherry: ¡De camino aquí pasaba algo muy raro! Todo estaba destrozado, pero no había nadie. ¿Dónde está la gente? ¿¡Qué pasa, mamá!? - Annette: Sherry, cálmate y escucha, ¿de acuerdo? ... Pasa algo terrible. La razón de que la ciudad esté así tiene que ver con mi trabajo. Pero no ha sido culpa mía. No ha sido culpa de nadie. Fue un accidente... Sí, un accidente muy grave. Pero no tengas miedo. Si te quedas en la comisaría estarás a salvo. Mamá va a cuidar de ti. Te lo prometo. - Sherry: ... ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Está contigo en el laboratorio? ¿Está bien? No ha llamado y no vino a casa ayer por la noche. ¿Me oyes? - Annette: ... Seguro que papá está a salvo ya. Lo encontraremos cuando todo se calme. - Sherry: ¿Me lo prometes? - Annette: Te lo prometo. Confía en mí, cariño. - Sherry: Vale, confío en ti... Solo quería oír su ... ¿Mamá? - Annette: ¿Que pasa? - Sherry: He oído algo... Un sonido extraño, como un monstruo gruñendo. - Annette: Oh, dios mío. ¿yá? Sherry, ¿¡dónde estás exactamente!? - Sherry: ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - Annette: ¿¡Desde qué teléfono estás llamando!? - Sherry: Uh... Mmm, creo que desde el de recepción... Hay una estatua grande de una mujer. - Annette: Escúchame. Ve al segundo piso y busca un escondite. Habrá una sala con puertas muy pesadas. Métete en ella, escóndete y no hagas ningún ruido. - Sherry: Vale... ¿Y tú, mamá? - Annette: Me dirijo ahí. No te acerques a nadie hasta que yo llegue. Incluso si alguien entra en la habitación, sigue escondida y no te muevas. No hables con nadie, ¿vale? - Sherry: ... Mamá... Date prisa. - Annette: ... Lo haré, cariño, te lo prometo. |-|Inglés= - Sherry: Please...pick up the phone...! Mom !? - Annette: Sherry, I'm sorry. I'm running a little late. - Sherry: There's no one at the police station ! Where is everyone? What is going on !? - Annette: Are you OK? You're not hurt are you ? - Sherry: On the way here was really strange ! Everything was a mess, but there was no people around. Where is everyone? What's going on, mommy !? - Annette: Sherry, just calm down and listen to me, OK? ? Something terrible is happening. The reason the city is like this has to do with mommy's job. But it wasn't my fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. There was an accident...yes, a really big accident. But don't be scared honey, if you stay in the Police Station, you'll be safe. Mommy is going to keep you safe, that I promise you. - Sherry: ...Where's daddy ? Is he with you in the lab ? Is he OK ? He hasn't called and he didn't come home last night either. Are you there ? - Annette: ...I'm sure Daddy is already in a safe place. We'll be able to meet him when everything calms down. - Sherry: You promise ? - Annette: I promise. Just trust me, sweetie. - Sherry: OK, I trust you...I just wanted to hear this...M-Mommy ? - Annette: What's wrong ? - Sherry: I heard something...A strange sound, like...a monster growling...! - Annette: Oh my god, already ?...Sherry, where are you exactly !? - Sherry: What do you mean ? - Annette: Which phone are you calling from !? - Sherry: Uh... Um, it looks like the front desk...There's a big statue of a woman. - Annette: Listen to me. Go up to the 2nd floor and find a place to hide, there should be a room with heavy doors. Get inside that room, hide and then stay very quiet. - Sherry: OK... What about you mommy ? - Annette: I'm going there too. Do not get near anyone until I get there. Even if someone comes in that room, just keep hiding and stay very quiet. Don't talk to anyone, OK ? - Sherry: Mom... Hurry. - Annette: ...I will honey, I promise, I love you. |-|Vídeo= thumb|center|506 px }} Descripción Llamada telefónica de Annette a Sherry 3 es un archivo de voz que aparece en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Archivos de The Darkside Chronicles